A Shepard's Tale
by fallele
Summary: A non strict retelling of Mass Effect 2 told from FemShepard's point of view with the occasional insert from other characters. A steady build up to a Garrus romance with a hopefully funny and more open Shepard
1. Death and Destruction

**Hi all, welcome to my first ever fanfic and my first fanfic for Mass Effect 2. So time for the usual disclaimer: Mass Effect the game and characters are owned by the Bioware corporation…not by me.**

**Now please note this fanfic will contain spoilers to the Mass Effect 2 game, however it will not be a strict retelling. So main events will be in place but lesser ones will be entirely made up by yours truly. This will be told from a Female Shepard's point of view, occasionally alternating between various characters to get an idea as to how their minds work a bit. So please enjoy**

**Info about Shepard:**

**Name: Serenity Shepard (her first name doesn't get used much)**

**Class: Soldier, but has some biotic abilities**

**Background: Colonist**

**Psychological Background: Sole Survivor**

**Paragon or Renegade: Paragon with some Renegade tossed in**

**Chapter 1: Death and Destruction**

"Shit" I swore, the stubborn interface just wouldn't work for me. Despite my attempts on coaxing it back to life for the past hour. Funny how time gets away on you, one minute its business as usual the next '**BAM**!' you're under attack from some unknown enemy cutting into the hull like Swiss cheese.

I watched Kaiden Alenko, one of my crewmates who helped me stop Saren and the geth a few short months ago, come running up waving his hands in the air. At the sight I had suppress this insane urge to giggle, so I took my mind off it by putting my N7 helmet on. I think I somehow got my hair caught in the base as I could feel a slight pulling sensation every time I turned my head to the right.

"Commander! The Normandy is under attack!"

"Well, well and here I thought that Joker had gotten drunk and started mixing up his buttons again" I said sarcastically as I reached for a nearby extinguisher. Yeah, that'd happened once…and it wasn't an experience I'd like to have repeated anytime soon.

"This isn't the time for bad jokes, Commander. Any word from the Alliance?"

"They won't give up on us this easily, we'll have rescue in time" I didn't add the words 'I hope' to the end of that sentence, Kaiden didn't need my worries tacked on to his own.

"Get everyone to the evac shuttles" I ordered proceeding to put out a nearby fire that threatened Kaiden's leg

"I'm not leaving you Commander!"

Damn the man for being so stubborn, especially when his life and everyone else's was in jeopardy. I bashed my hand down on the sprinkler system, using it to put out some of the fires that stopped people from getting to the shuttles, I then turned back to Kaiden.

"Damn it Alenko, get your ass to that shuttle before I start kicking it there myself!" I snapped, _that_, at least gave him pause before his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"As you wish Commander, Joker's still on the bridge, he still thinks he can save the ship" At that Kaiden turned his back and ran helping a fallen crew member along the way.

'Great, another suicidal idiot trying to go down with the ship' I thought, did no one value their own safety anymore? I turned to the debris and flames and quickly made my through it to the command deck.

As the doors hissed open and all air rushed out I stopped and stared at the ice covered planet above, it was so quiet and yet there was an enemy so close by. I was broken out of my reverie at the sight of some of the Normandy's debris floating away into space. I gave my head a shake, again feeling the tugging sensation (yep, my hair was definitely caught in the crease again) before moving to the bridge.

I stepped up behind Joker watching his fingers flying across the interface with almost inhuman speed and accuracy, I marvelled for a moment.

"Joker, what do you think you're doing?" I asked exasperatedly

Joker gave me an incredulous look before responding "Uhhh I'm trying to save the Normandy, in case you haven't noticed" I responded to that with a look of my own that usually makes people think twice about crossing me.

"Joker, the Normandy is lost and going down with the ship isn't going to change that. It usually means you're either extremely loyal…or you're extremely stupid. So far, I'm looking at the latter option for you"

Joker contemplated that for a moment before looking up and grinning at me "Yeah, help me up, besides I wouldn't like 'Galaxy's most stupid pilot' on my headstone anyway"

I felt a strange rush of pressure behind me, as I turned I saw a large yellow beam of energy cut into what remained of the command deck. I grabbed Joker's arm (issuing a minor complaint from him) before hauling him to the escape shuttle near by and shoved him inside. I felt the floor give way under me as the artificial gravity failed and a intense vacuum pulled me away from the shuttle entrance. I grabbed onto a bulkhead and somehow managed to press the button to release the shuttle and send it into space.

The resulting blast knocked me into a large piece of metal and as I blinked back stars I got to see the ship that had made such short work of the Normandy's shields. Hell, we couldn't have even put up a decent fight against that thing. At least most of the crew got out okay, now I just need to…

A loud hiss caught my attention as the oxygen got thinner and thinner in my suit. 'Dammit, I must have punctured my oxygen line on that metal' I thought angrily 'Great, Commander Serenity Shepard, saviour of the Citadel, first human spectre, KIA by suffocation after saving her stupid pilot's life after he tried to go kamikaze on her' oh yeah, that's what they'll put on my headstone.

As the darkness began to close in on me I thought about the crew: Kaiden, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Joker (damn him), Ashley and lastly Garrus whose image stuck in my mind. 'Now why the hell am I thinking about you at a time…. like….this…" at that final thought I fell into darkness.


	2. Wilson

**Interupptus: John Wilson: Bio Wing, Lazarus Project**

'**The Shadow Broker pays well' I thought, looking at the screen. Shepard's revival was going well, I couldn't for the life of me see why the Broker himself had such a vested interest in Shepard. I mean sure she saved the Council saved a bunch of alien's lives but at what cost? **

'**Over 2000 humans dead in that little charade to save 3 aliens?' The whole thought made bile rise in my throat. I injected some fluid into her drip 'consider that revenge on behalf of all the human lives lost because of you' I thought as I chuckled softly to myself.**

"**What're you doing Wilson?" said a voice behind me, making me start a bit**

"**Nothing Commander, just checking on the patient's vitals" whew, that should hold her off for a little longer. 'Now just go out of the room like you normally do…' I thought**

"**Why is there rapid eye movement on Shepard?" damn, she still wouldn't leave**

**I glanced back to the screen, "She's showing signs of reacting to outside stimuli" I said, hoping to throw her off the track. "My god Miranda, she's waking up". I turned in time to see Miranda gently forcing down Shepard's hand while Shepard was shaking her head in confusion trying to sit up. Her vitals were heading into the red zone, just a little longer now…**

"**Dammit Wilson, give her the sedative" Miranda yelled over her shoulder at me**

"**But.." I hesitated, trying to stall for time**

"**Give her the sedative, NOW!"**

**I sighed to myself and promptly filled a needle with the sedative and an extra fluid that would erase my handiwork. I injected Shepard with it and she fell back asleep quickly and quietly, 'if only she'd stay that way' I thought.**

"**What the hell were you doing Wilson? you almost lost her" Miranda rounded on me, the sheer fury clear on her face. I have to admit, I felt satisfaction at that…I finally got the Ice Queen herself to react.**

"**I don't know what went wrong, Miranda" I lied "I was just checking on her vitals when she came to on her own"**

"**Hmmm" Miranda responded looking down at Shepard. "Run the tests again, and this time be sure they won't cause something like this to happen again" and with that she strode back out the door.**

"**Well Shepard…it looks like you get to live a little bit longer" I said as I pulled up information on the Secruity Mechs.**

**End Interupptus **


	3. Rebirth and Revival Part 1

Chapter 2: Rebirth and Revival

I heard voices, it was as though I was coming out of a long deep hole…(ugh great, nice metaphor from me) I found myself lying on…a very hard table. I opened my eyes but my sight was all blurry in fright I tried to sit up, something was wrong. I could feel a burning painful sensation all over my body and I felt someone holding my hand down. After what seemed like an eternity of burning I could feel the pain fade away and I sunk once again into darkness, I could only make out something about tests and two names: Wilson and Miranda.

"Wake up Commander" I heard a voice crawl its way into my dreams about my travels on the Normandy. I responded by turning over, hopefully I'd go back to that dream.

"Shepard, get off of that bed now, this station is under attack" the voice sounded pissed off, like it'd been trying to wake me for an hour.

"Mmmm, Mom I don't wanna go to school today…ten more minutes" I shifted to a more comfortable position on my side

A sigh then "WAKE UP SHEPARD!" the voice shouted. This startled me enough to make me fall off of the medical table and hit the injured side of my body. Owww that **hurt**, I sat up and winced as a large amount of pain exploded in my ribs.

A soft sound, as though someone was clearing their throat could be heard over the room's intercom. I looked around, 'where's little dog, Toto and the munchkins from Lollypop Lane when I need them?' I thought with a grim smile as I stood slowly.

"I know your scars aren't fully healed yet, but I need you to grab the armour and pistol from the locker" The voice said calmly. I listened carefully, I could hear gunshots and explosions in the corridor past the door. I moved carefully to the locker, wincing a little as some of my muscles clenched and shook as I put the armour on.

I was a little surprised to find the old N7 logo on my right breast, but the armour had changed from my old one. It was a lot more…sleek? clingy? I then noticed I was a lot more curvier than I remember being.

"Shepard…" the voice came over again sounding frustrated "this isn't the time to be admiring yourself, you can do that later, once we've all gotten off the station…alive preferably"

"Whoops, sorry" I felt my cheeks flare "what do you need me to do, the gun doesn't have a thermal clip in it?"

"We'll get you one later, hurry and screen yourself from the blast" the voice ordered

I ducked behind a metal fence just in time as a gas canister blew itself and pieces of metal shrapnel flew over my head. I came out behind cover and looked at the fence that was my cover, my stomach lurched a little at the large burn marks and metal pieces sticking out of it.

'And that could've been me…again' I thought.

I moved swiftly through the door, finding a clip on the body lying on the floor, I picked it up and loaded it into the pistol. Then on some sheer whim I rolled the body over, the face was unidentifiable but the logo on his shirt…now that was familiar 'where have I seen you before?' I wondered before heading through the second set of doors, leaping over the barricade and running face to face with a LOKI Mech.

I ducked behind a large metal box, cocked the pistol and fired at the Mech's head and upper torso. A few shots and I realised that I could recalibrate the gun to change the ammunition type to Disruptor ammo. "Why". Shot "Doesn't". Shot "Anyone". Shot "Tell me these things sooner?" I grumbled to myself as the Mech finally went down.

I sighed in relief as I made my way up the stairs, hacking some accounts here and breaking into some safes there. I looked at some of the logs on my way and found that the voice that's been speaking to me was the same person in these logs, what was her name? ah Miranda.

I found others from a guy that sounded a bit suspicious, like a guy on a power trip. After I heard the first one I pretty much ignored the rest and made my way down the corridor. Along the way I noticed that among the hacked LOKI Mechs there was a Y-MIR Mech as well, I stared in horror as it mowed down people on the opposite side of the self repairing glass. Their blood spraying across the glass as the huge Mech fired machine gun rounds into them. I fired a few shots into the glass but it was no use and so with a heavy heart I moved on.

"What the…?" I said just as Miranda's transmission cut out and I moved through another set of doors, I ducked behind a barricade of self repairing glass and watched as a dark skinned man launched biotics and shots alike at the Mechs on the opposite side of a chasm.

'Should I? or shouldn't I?' I debated with myself, before popping the heat sink in the pistol and letting loose on the Mechs. I alternated between my limited biotics and pistol, watching with satisfaction when one Mech bounced off of the floor and fell straight into the chasm.

During the brief moment of peace I darted to where the dark skinned man was crouched behind the barricade.

"Shepard, what're you doing up?…no...no, I know better than to complain right now" He sounded a little breathless to me, and he did look tired. It made me wonder how long he'd been fighting these Mechs for.

"The name's Jacob, I'm head of security around here, though I usually don't fire my gun unless it's target practice"

"I know this isn't the best time but I'm sick of stumbling around when I don't know what's going on"

"Fair enough" He agreed "I'll give you the quick version, the Normandy was destroyed and took you with it, you were was dead as dead can be. They spent two years rebuilding you Commander. Welcome back to your life"

Two years…? My head spun with the questions, there was so many things I wanted to ask but I resigned myself to asking about the crew. Just as I was speaking my question the next wave of Mechs came in, one firing a lucky shot that nearly hit Jacob's head, but instead ricochet off of the railing instead.

"Dammit, look I'll cut you a deal, help me get rid of these Mechs and I'll play twenty questions with you all afternoon" I nodded my agreement and returned fire, damn! Jacob's biotic skills were useful in a pinch that was for sure. I could only pretty much slam enemies to the ground with next to lethal force, that would be something I had to work on.

After the Mechs were destroyed I turned back to Jacob, he informed me that most of the crew survived, especially the non human personnel. Unfortunately Pressley didn't make it, he really started to grow on me when we stole the Normandy and he couldn't stop bouncing around in excitement. When Jacob mentioned the Lazarus Project I paused, I wondered what the scientists had done to me. I questioned Jacob as to whether I was a clone but he confirmed that wasn't the case and that "they wanted to bring me back exactly as I was". I made a mental note to get myself checked out or to ask Miranda as to just what they did put in me.

"Check, check…anyone one this frequency?" a voice came over the com, a man's voice this time

"Wilson, Wilson is that you? Where are you?" I glanced at Jacob as the name clicked in my mind

"Server room B, hurry the Mechs are out of control!" Wilson's voice clicked out

"I think I remember a 'Wilson' checking on me one time when I woke up" I mused

"That was him, he answers directly to Miranda"

"We should get moving and find him then" I started towards the doors

"Right behind you Commander" Jacob responded


	4. Rebirth and Revival Part 2

Chapter 2: Part 2

More staircases later and I come upon a man groaning on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his leg Jacob confirmed that this man was Wilson. I noticed a first aid kit on the wall and grabbed the three packets of medi-gel that were inside. I tore one open and immediately applied it to the gunshot wound on his leg, I frowned as I noticed that the angle of the shot seemed to be wrong. Alarm bells began ringing in the back of my mind as I processed the information.

"So Shepard, never thought you'd save my life…guess that makes us even, huh?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued "I headed up here to try to stop the Mechs"

"I didn't ask why you came up here? Why do you even _have_ security Mech clearance? You were in the bio-wing"

"Didn't you hear me? I came up here to try to fix this mess!" Wilson responded angrily "Besides I was shot! How do you explain that?"

"Look" I cut in "let's just get somewhere safe then sort out whose fault it is" I was having enough of being the third wheel in this argument.

Jacob nodded "Agreed, besides we need to find Miranda and…"

"Miranda she's probably dead, the Mechs were swarming all over that sector" Wilson coaxed, I stared at him, there was a strange glint in his eyes, the alarm bells in my mind grew louder.

"A group of Mechs wouldn't drop Miranda" Jacob sounded so sure of himself

"Maybe she's not dead, maybe she's the one who hacked the Mechs"

"Enough Wilson, Miranda's your commanding officer"

Once again I cut in, it was like watching two kids arguing over "who did it?". I sighed "Then why would she wake me up and warn me about the attack?"

Wilson glared at me "maybe she's not a traitor, point is we're here, she's not. Lets just get to the shuttles they're only a few feet away…"

I ducked behind some canisters as a group of Mechs came through and ordered Wilson to overload the explosive crates stacked in front of the door.. I finished off the rest of the Mechs using the grenade launcher I swiped off a body earlier.

"Just a moment Commander…" I paused as I was picking my way through the remains of the crates and turned to face Jacob. "You have the right to know who we work for"

"If you wanna piss of the boss don't go dragging my ass into it" Wilson grumbled. Both Jacob and I shot him a glare, that got him to shut up for five freaking minutes while Jacob spoke to me.

"The company we work for, the same one that rebuilt you was funded and controlled by Cerberus" He said

Again my mind was sent reeling for the second time today, memories of Admiral Kohoku and the experiments that lead to his death, the other experiments that lead to the death of three colony bases, ties with the Exogeni corporation that researched the Thorian on Feros and last but not least, the deaths of my squad on Akuse all for experimental research of Thresher Maw feeding habits plus the kidnapping the only other surviving member of my squad besides myself for torturous experimentation.

I didn't let Jacob on as to just how much Cerberus and I had a history, he didn't need to know. So I settled myself for calling Cerberus a "pro-human splinter group". This even further hardened my resolve to question Miranda about my "few extra bits and pieces".

After finally making my way to the shuttle bay Wilson rushed ahead to begin decoding the door so we could escape. The door slid open to reveal a very pissed off Miranda.

"M-Miranda what are you.."

A shot later and Wilson's body drops to the floor, Jacob and I nimbly step aside from the blood spatter. I had sympathy for whoever was going to have to clean this up, I could only hope that they got paid damn well.

"Miranda what're you doing?" Jacob shouted

"My job" she calmly replied stepping over Wilson's body

I couldn't help but smirk a little at her entire ensemble, it didn't leave much to the imagination and looked like it would split if she bent the wrong way.

"See something you like Commander?" She asked noticing my gaze

"Mmmm I was just wondering whose benefit you wear the suit for. 'Cause I'm doubting that it's for me" I smiled sweetly

Whatever expression Miranda had before this moment dropped off her face, Jacob was hiding a smirk behind his hand, faking it with an itchy cheek.

"Hey, I didn't spend five minutes looking at my body instead of getting armour on" She threw back

"Ouch, Touché, score one to Miranda" I chuckled and smiled

Miranda responded with one of her own, I could tell that we would be good friends…just ones with many sarcastic exchanges is all.

"At any rate I got the feeling Wilson was looking for the chance to shoot me in the back"

"Good instincts, some people are far too trusting for their own good" Miranda said looking at Jacob

Jacob responded with a shrug. I motioned towards the shuttle "Come on, let see if those boots move even quicker without a walker aiding them, I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime"

"Or two in your case" Miranda responded as I took my seat on the shuttle and settled in for a dose.


End file.
